


The other daughter

by Hellfire32



Series: Reworking the episodes [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: My take on how Frank truly sees Linda in the role of a daughter
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Reworking the episodes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	The other daughter

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how Frank truly sees Linda in the role of a daughter

This is set right after the episode After Hours  
At Frank Reagan's house  
Frank's pov  
I told Linda that she could always come to me if she has a problem,,she is my daughter too  
Henry's POV  
Linda's not like Erin ,, Francis,, she's strong and independent and believes that her problems are hers alone to solve.  
Frank's pov  
In this house family comes first and Linda is family  
Henry's POV  
Does Linda know that,, she might feel like she's just an in law with how we all act towards her sometimes

At Danny's and Linda's house  
Linda's pov  
Frank might have said that I am his daughter too,but I don't think he will ever take my side in an argument with any of his real children  
Danny's pov  
Linda,,,dad does believe that you are like a daughter to him,,but you don't ever run to him to fix your problems for you.  
Linda's pov   
Danny,,I was taught to solve my own problems besides Henry and Frank are always going to agree with the children who bleed blue and I don't.

The next morning at Frank's house  
Erin's POV  
Hey dad,, how are you today  
Frank's pov  
I am not happy  
Henry's POV  
Ignore him Erin,, he's just upset because Linda doesn't run to him about her problems  
Jamie's pov  
Well,, Linda has always been the one to take care of us,, she probably feels like her problems are not something that we would care about  
Frank's pov  
I told her that she was my daughter too  
Danny's pov  
Linda thinks that because she is not your blood child that you would take the side of your actually children  
Erin's POV  
That's ridiculous  
Jamie's pov  
No ,, Erin,,shes right.Everytime any of us says something and she has a different opinion we all take the side of family  
Danny's pov  
Linda told me that it's because she doesn't bleed blue

A few days later Frank stops by Danny and Linda's house  
Linda's pov  
Frank,,hey,, Danny's not home right now  
Frank's pov  
I'm not here to see Danny,, I came to see you  
Linda's pov  
Come to see me,,why  
Frank's pov  
It has accured to me that even though I said that you were my daughter too you don't actually feel like you are  
Linda's pov  
Actually Frank,,I don't,, I am Danny's wife and Jack and Sean mom,,but I don't feel like I am a daughter to you  
Frank's pov  
Linda,, you are my other daughter,, the strong, independent daughter that can handle her own problems,,I might not have been the man who raised you but I am the man who is extremely proud of the woman you are today  
Linda's pov  
Thank you,,Frank

Frank realized that his relationship with Linda is different from his relationship with his own children but that's okay because Linda is,was and always will be Frank Reagan's other daughter


End file.
